Chair
by swac twilight14
Summary: How can a chair make the Chad Dylan Cooper stutter? Wait is it really the chair? R&R!
1. Chair

**Wow… I'm not that active here as I used to be… anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything :)**

**CHAIR**

"Mine!" shouted the blonde

"First come first serve, idiot," retorted the brunette "I'm older than you, Sonny, so that means my wish is your command" He smirked

"For your information, Chad, I am not a genie. Ever heard of the saying, ladies first? And you're just older than me for six months, that doesn't make much difference," said the girl, sticking her tongue out

Her name is Sonny Monroe; his name is Chad Dylan Cooper. For them, they're 'mortal enemies' since the third grade, when Sonny accidentally spilled her chocolate drink into Chad's lunch box. Now, it's the first day of senior year and their fighting over the front chair in the middle column. The whole class didn't mind them because they are used to their so called 'flirt fight' as some call it.

"Wow, Sonny sticking her tongue out to Chad Dylan Cooper… very mature Alison," he faked clapped but then tried to push Sonny out of the chair again

"Oh shut up Cooper. I won, I got the chair and you lost. And don't try to change the subject just because you have nothing to retort," She flipped her hair, leaving Chad blushing of embarrassment

"I'll make your life a living hell if you don't give me this chair," Chad said, Sonny was about to retort back but she thought of something so evil and weird that will make Chad shut up for the rest of the day-hopefully-, she grabbed his collar and pulled Chad closer to her and smirked as she looked into his sparkly blue eyes

"Can I have this chair?" she batted her lashes, Chad's breathing hiked and he nodded. Chad was never this close to Sonny, he never knew Sonny's eyes was so..so.. brown

"Y-yes" he stuttered, the whole class along with Sonny smirked

"Did Chad Dylan Cooper just stutter?" She raised a brow

"Fine it's yours," Chad said ignoring her question, pushing the chair to Sonny

"Fine it's mine," said Sonny taking the chair

"Good take it," He said flipping her off

"Good, I just did," she rolled her eyes at him

"So we're good?"

"Not yet," Sonny pulled Chad by the collar again and crashed her lips to his, the whole class gasps and whispered and buzzed, but it all ended when they pulled away

Silence filled the class. Sonny cleared her throat.

"Thank you for giving me the chair," Sonny smirked and sat down

"A-anytime," Chad said, the whole class was silent.

Sonny smiled in victory. For the first time in her life she made the 'great' Chad Dylan Cooper shut up.

The teacher entered the room and cleared his throat "Mr. Cooper, you may take a seat," Chad snapped out of his thoughts and sat at the very end of the middle column still in the state of shock of his surprise kiss, one thing was only bothering his mind though..

"I like it" he said in a small tone that only he could hear with a small smile forming his face

**So how was it? **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Revenge

**Okay, okay, I wasn't supposed to do this.. but I did xD this is Chad's revenge**

**Revenge**

Chad's POV

I liked it?! I like the way she tricked me to giving her the chair I want the most! As the bell rings, Sonny looked at me and winked, I can't help but to smile, then she mouthed 'mine' that reminded me why I'm mad at her, she flipped her hair and walked out

I rolled my eyes. How can I be tricked by her? My enemy?

I gathered all my books and ran out of the class room, then spotting her getting books from her locker, I walked to her and talked as she organize her books

"Sonny? Why do you have to be so mean? Look if you wanted to kiss me, all you have to do is ask… you know me, I wont say no to girls " I scoffed "heck I won't even say no to you…look, I.. think I… I think I like you. There. I said it"

"Oh, hey Chad" she smiled at me pulling out her ear phones, "you saying something?" the people who heard my speech laughed at me. She didn't hear a single word? I grew furious.

"You were not listening?!" I shouted, I grabbed her cheeks and pulled her close, giving her the same kiss she gave me but longer.

She whimpered when I pulled away.

"Pick you up at eight?" Sonny's face turned curious

"What?"

"For our first date" I winked. I gave her a 'I'm gonna make a scene smile'

"Chad don't-" she started but I cut her off

"SONNY MONROE IS NOW CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted and everyone clapped and hooted

"That's for humiliating me. See you tonight sonshine" I said and pulled her into a hug, which made everyone scream

"I hate you" she said

"The more you hate, the more you love" I teased and walked away

**So how was it? Review!**


End file.
